


The Back Seat

by greeniethewritermouse



Series: Chance Meetings [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren follows Levi back to his fancy car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin
> 
> Sequel to "Chance Meetings" but it's literally just smut so it can be read as a standalone.

The visitor's parking lot is a sad little island of cracked asphalt and weeds that hardly sees any use outside of the week of commencement and Levi has parked in an isolated corner in the shade of one of the overgrown trees. It's secluded enough that Eren has no problems kicking off his shoes and undoing his jeans, padding across the hot asphalt on tiptoe.

"You're eager," Levi comments even as he clicks the button on his keys to unlock the car.

"Well, yeah," says the brat with a cheeky grin and a smoldering look thrown over his shoulder, "But I'm also just practical, me and this kid Jean used to fuck around a lot in high school before he went and fell in love with my damn sister. Anyway, it's hard as fucking hell to get pants and shoes off from scratch when you're jammed into a back seat."

The jeans settle indecently low on Eren's hips baring the band of a plain black set of boxer briefs and a tantalizing strip of skin. Levi doesn't waste any time and reaches out a hand to touch, hardly able to believe his good luck as he thumbs the dips and juts of Eren's hipbones. Eren makes a small noise and takes a good handful of Levi's hair tugging his head back so that his has a good angle with which to lick his way into his mouth.

There's more saliva involved than Levi generally likes but for some reason it's hot instead of gross. Maybe because Eren tastes like cinnamints and the inside of his mouth is degrees hotter that anyone else Levi has ever been with.

When they break apart for air, Levi has the brat pushed up against the passenger side door and Eren has a sex-flush blooming across his cheekbones. And a flash of pure unadulterated want crawls down Levi's spine.

He'll probably get tetanus or some shit, walking around the ass-end of Trost U in his bare feet, but that's what they have shots for and it will definitely be worth it, so Levi toes off his shoes and socks and unbuttons and unzips his pants. Watching Eren watch him. He does it slowly, putting on a show.

Eren swallows, "Shit. I wanna ride you. You don't mind topping right? I've got slick in my backpack, tell me you've got a condom."

"Glove box," Levi murmurs into his collarbone, before getting distracted sucking a small but dark mark into the dip just under the edge of the brat's shirt-collar.

Eren fumbles behind them for the door and keeps up a steady stream of curses when Levi's hand wanders down to cup him through his shorts. He dips his thumb underneath the waistband, really only meaning to tease and accidentally brushing the head of Eren's cock.

"Fuck!"

The brat's head falls back against the car with a careless thunk, and Levi can't resist dipping his hand lower. Grazing with purpose. Teasing, but also reveling in Eren's honest arousal. It's been too long, and truthfully the box of condoms in the glove box is mostly full and coming up on it's expiration date. The flex and roll of Eren's hips under his hands feels easy though. Hell, this whole situation feels easy, and fun. Even to Levi who knows he's gonna regret fucking the brat in his car when he has to take it right to the self-serve car wash after this and try to lie about why he's late to Erwin's shitty I-know-what-you-did-what-you're-doing-and-what-you're-going-to-do face.

"C'mon," Eren urges, pushing him back so that he can drop his school things on the pavement, looks like the kid doesn't have a computer, and rummage around for the condoms and lube.

Levi in the meantime grabs the clean towel from his gym bag and drapes it over the back seat, hoping to mitigate friction burns and mess, and skins out of his pants, ostensibly so they won't wrinkle but mostly just to see the brat's shitty, impossible eyes go impossibly dark when he turns around and sees him spread out across the white terry-cloth and grey leather. The supplies get tossed onto his stomach and Levi watches hungrily as Eren one up's him again and leaves his jeans and underwear puddled on the pavement.

"You're fucking ridiculously hot, has anyone ever told you that?" the brat asks.

Levi assumes that's meant to be a rhetorical question, mostly because he doesn't feel like answering it, and wraps his legs around Eren's narrow waist dragging the startled student on top of him. Eren rocks against him and Levi add's 'buy clean underwear' to the list of things he'll need to do before he can return to work because the brat is so wet it's obscene.

Lying down it's still obvious that Levi is fucking short and they don't slot together nicely but Eren arches his back and kisses him with vigour, clearly used to maneuvering around a height difference. And the brat is fucking burning with heat, like he's feverish or something and it's so delicious that Levi can't help but push up into him, winding his fingers in his hair and tugging sharply. Eren moans, and Levi echoes him and is very glad he's already got his number because even though this isn't the time or place for it, if the brat enjoys a little rough play--

"Touch me more - fuck - please," gasps Eren.

Levi obliges sliding a hand up his side, under the threadbare cotton of his shirt, along his ribs, and tweaking a nipple. Eren makes a high pitched noise and his eyes roll back in his head and Levi rolls the peaked bud between his knuckles and then leaves off. He knows from experience that sensitive nipples are great, until their sore as shit and every tweek is sore and unbearable.

"Shit! How are you even doing that?"

"Doing what?" asks Levi, raking his blunt nails down Eren's shoulder blades and smoothing his palms down the slight curve of his flanks.

Eren reaches between them and yanks his underwear down just enough to press their bare erections together, he's got a rhythm going now, and every twist of his hips ratchets the heat between them even higher.

"Pressing all of my damn buttons on the first try. Shit! This is gonna be over too quick."

"Wasn't quick the point?" Levi asks, finally getting a good handful of the brat's ass.

"Not this quick," he answers, hissing a breath through his teeth and sitting up so that his thighs are bracketing Levi's waist.

The sex flush has spread over his neck and chest and stomach, and he's looking down at Levi without any self-consciousness as Levi drags his fingers along the cleft of his ass. The ring of muscle flutters against Levi's thumb and Eren shifts restlessly trying not to move his too much and enjoying the sensation a lot if the way his mouth drops open and his eyes drop shut is any indicator.

Eren reaches out to grope for the condom, tears the wrapper with his teeth, which is even hotter since he manages not to fuck it up, and reaches for Levi's dick. And very suddenly Levi knows exactly what Eren means about button pushing because the brat finds his favourite spot and digs his thumb in with exquisite pressure. Levi is almost embarassed by the fucked-out noise he makes, and he almost throws Eren out of his lap as his hips buck. The brat has to brace his hands against the roof of the car and it gives Levi a chance to catch his breath, fighting the urge to cant his hips and chase the orgasm, or to beg for Eren to touch him there again.

"I like that spot too," the brat confides, "Fuck, you look wrecked. It's so, so hot."

"You're not doing to badly yourself," Levi tells him.

"Yeah?" asks the brat, cheekily.

He leans back, spreading his knees as far as they'll go and tugs a bit on his own cock with just fingers, letting Levi see everything.

He's slick enough that his fingers are wet when he rolls the condom down, and for once Levi is almost glad of of the muffling of sensation that accompanies that. He gropes around for the bottle digging into his side and snorts at the artificial peanut butter chocolate scent that fills his car, which is delicious, and way better than cherry, but not really very sexy.

"Shut up," Eren says, "I like this one."

"Such a brat."

But he drags Eren down for a sloppy kiss and pours a good amount of the stuff into the palm of his hand, slicking himself up with efficiency and Eren with teasing slowness.

"Come on," the brat whines, "I wanna feel you."

Obligingly Levi brings slick fingers back to Eren's hole. His thumb sinks into the hot muscle with just one press and Levi moves it around a bit searching for evidence of discomfort. There's none, so he gets down to business sinking his index finger in just long enough to stretch, probing for the brat's prostate. He thinks he gets close at one point but Eren is rocking back, fucking himself on Levi's fingers and he loses it again. He find it completely by accident when he curls hiss middle finger slightly and the brat yelps and jerks in surprise and then grinds back down with a litany of 'yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.' The third finger goes in easy and Levi's usual self-restraint and insistence on proper prep-time gets thrown out the window when Eren starts making these choked off little noises, moans and cries that catch in his throat because he has no air to give them full voice.

"Now," he gasps, "Levi, Levi - I can't I wanna - it's gotta be now."

"Easy brat," Levi says, pulling his fingers free and stilling Eren's frantic rocking with a few soothing strokes down his spine.

He wants to kiss him, so he does, dragging the brat down for a kiss that's more a sloppy press of lips than anything. Then he's sitting up and pressing into Eren's heat. He's just as hot there as he is everywhere else and it's almost too much.

Eren groans as Levi bottoms out and shift's restlessly but Levi hold him still. His nails digging little purple crescents into the brat's hips to keep him there while Levi tries to breath, tries not to blow his load just from the incredible tight heat of him.

"Move come on," Eren begs.

"Fuck you, brat. Give me a sec cause if I move right now this is done. You're so -"

Levi cuts himself off with a groan as Eren's muscles ripple around him and the brat digs his hands into Levi's shoulders, straining to just be still.

Levi's gaze falls on the little mark he'd started earlier. Now that he thinks about it though, it needs to be larger and darker because if he has any say in the matter this brat is going to be his from now on. The raw possessiveness of that thought and the need for concentration winds him down enough that Levi starts moving. Slow upward circles of his hips grinding him fractionally deeper into Eren, and the slight friction is so good that he thinks he might like to remain perched on this edge forever.

Eren is done fucking around however. He braces his hands on Levi's shoulders and levers himself up, sinking back down just as quickly, and bouncing up again. He sets a brutally fast pace for himself, riding Levi with erotic twists of those lovely hips and stretching up to brace a hand against the roof again, scrambling and straining for more purchase.

The air is heavy with the smell of sex and Reese's pieces and Levi can feel his orgasm in the pit of his stomach. He can't hold out and he knows it, but he's damned if he's gonna come before this brat so he reaches out to jerk him off.

Eren bats his hands away.

"Don't bother, I'm gonna--"

And just like that every muscle in Eren's body freezes and his eyes screw shut with pleasure as he comes hard between them. Levi follows him, his world whiting out with one last stuttering movement of his hips, but it's a very close thing.

Eren collapses bonelessly on top of him and it's hard to breathe like that but Levi couldn't give a fuck if he tried.

"I think you just literally fucked my brains out," the brat murmurs into his hair a good five minutes later.

"Good," Levi says, dragging the brats wrist up to eye level to check the digital display on his watch and groaning when he sees the time, "Fuck, get up brat. I was supposed to be back at work ten fucking minutes ago."

"Shit, what time is it?"

"Time to leave the endorphin high and re-join the world."

"Fuck that shit," Eren groans, but he sits up and stands on trembling legs.

The brat mops himself up with a pilfered set of wet-naps from a Chinese food place. He's got a whole baggie of them and Levi isn't ashamed to admit he falls a little bit in love when he sees that.

"Goddammit!"

"What?" Levi asks, wrinkling his nose but ultimately deciding to peel off his damp underwear and go commando.

"I kinda came all over my shirt."

Levi doesn't think twice before digging around in his gym bag and tossing his spare shirt at the brat. He's already switched his own stained button up for the long-sleeved tee he usually wears under his kevlar and can practically hear the ribbing he's going to get from the whole fucking team. Eren looks at him and smiles a bit strangely before putting it on. It's a little short, despite the fact that it's over-sized on Levi.

"What is it brat?"

"Nothing," shrugs Eren, "It's just kind of sinking it that this isn't going to be a one-time thing."

"After sex like that? You can bet your ass."

Eren's grin is lopsidded and so filled with genuine happiness that Levi actually can't physically stop himself from towing the brat in for a kiss.

"So how about dinner and round two?" he asks.

"I'm gonna be late."

"I don't mind. I've got a night class."

"Okay, I'll pick you up here at eight thirty."

It's Eren that kisses him this time.

"Perfect," he says, "And holy shit I'm so late, Armin's so gonna kick my ass."

He takes off at a mad dash, and Levi can't help but shake his head fondly as he puts the keys in the ignition and prepares to violate a few traffic laws himself.


End file.
